As electrical power distribution becomes more complex through the advent of renewable energy, distributed generation and the adoption of electric vehicles, intelligent electrical distribution and associated electrical sensing is becoming more useful and even necessary. Useful sensing may include, for example, voltage, current, and the time relationship between voltage and current at various locations within a power distribution network.